The Democratic Republic of Arlum
Arlum, known offically as "The Democratic Republic of Arlum," is a colossal, genial nation, ruled by Amare with a fair hand, and remarkable for its free-roaming dinosaurs, smutty television, and punitive income tax rates. The compassionate, democratic, cheerful, devout population of 6.667 billion Arlumians enjoy a sensible mix of personal and economic freedoms, while the political process is open and the people's right to vote held sacrosanct. The medium-sized government prioritizes Education, although Environment, Healthcare, and Social Policy are also considered important, while Spirituality isn't funded at all. It meets to discuss matters of state in the capital city of Leourebem. The average income tax rate is 66.0%, and even higher for the wealthy. The frighteningly efficient Arlumian economy, worth a remarkable 1,176 trillion sils a year, is led by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Book Publishing, Information Technology, and Furniture Restoration. State-owned companies are reasonably common. Average income is an impressive 176,494 sils, and evenly distributed, with the richest citizens earning only 2.2 times as much as the poorest. Rankings World Rankings Arlum is an incredibly progressive and successful country, with it ranking Excellent on Civil Rights, Frightening on Economy, and Excellent on Politicall Freedom. It is also highly ranked on world rankings. The following is a list of categories in which Arlum is in the top 20%, as of June 27, 2017: * Inclusiveness - Top 0.4% * Industry: Furniture Restoration - Top 0.4% * Niceness - Top 0.8% * Cheerfulness - Top 0.8% * Compassion - Top 0.9% * Culture - Top 2% * Integrity - Top 2% * Industry: Basket Weaving - Top 2% * Pacifism - Top 2% * Industry: Book Publishing - Top 2% * Religiousness - Top 2% * Health - Top 3% * Intelligence - Top 3% * Human Development Index - Top 3% * Tourism - Top 3% * Safety - Top 3% * Youth Rebelliousness - Top 3% * Average Income of Poor - Top 4% * Lifespan - Top 4% * Industry: Retail - Top 4% * Eco-Friendliness - Top 4% * Public Education - Top 4% * Average Income - Top 5% * Environmental Beauty - Top 5% * Government Size - Top 6% * Economic Output - Top 6% * World Assembly Endorsements - Top 6% * Influence - Top 6% * Public Healthcare - Top 6% * Compliance - Top 6% * Foreign Aid - Top 6% * Scientific Advancement - Top 7% * Nudity - Top 9% * Industry: Information Technology - Top 9% * Public Transport - Top 10% * Recreational Drug Use - Top 12% * Weather - Top 12% * Economy - Top 13% * Employment - Top 14% * Sector: Agriculture - Top 14% * Population - Top 15% * Average Income of Rich - Top 16% * Business Subsidization - Top 19% * Civil RIghts - Top 20% * Industry: Trout Fishing - Top 20% * Industry: Cheese Exports - Top 20% Regional Rankings The Democratic Republic of Arlum is also very high up in the rankings of it's region, as it a very successful country. The following is a list of categories in which Arlum is in the top 20%, as of June 27, 2017: * Inclusiveness - Top 2% * Industry: Furniture Restoration - Top 2% * Industry: Book Publishing - Top 2% * Religiousness - Top 2% * Influence - Top 2% * Niceness - Top 4% * Cheerfulness - Top 4% * Industry: Basket Weaving - Top 4% * World Assembly Endorsements - Top 4% * Compassion - Top 5% * Economic Output - Top 5% * Intelligence - Top 7% * Culture - Top 8% * Pacifism - Top 8% * Health - Top 8% * Industry: Retail - Top 8% * Population - Top 8% * Integrity - Top 10% * Industry: Cheese Exports - Top 10% * Average Income of Poor - Top 11% * Lifespan - Top 11% * Human Development Index - Top 13% * Tourism - Top 13% * Safety - Top 13% * Youth Rebelliousness - Top 13% * Eco-Friendliness - Top 13% * Average Income - Top 13% * Environmental Beauty - Top 13% * Foreign Aid - Top 13% * Public Education - Top 15% * Recreational Drug Use - Top 15% * Sector: Agriculture - Top 15% * Government Size - Top 16% * Compliance - Top 16% * Nudity - Top 16% * Average Income of Rich - Top 18% * Public Healthcare - Top 19% Additional Info Region The Democratic Republic of Arlum is the founder of The Straw Hat Pirates, a region comprised of 64 nations, putting it at the 206th largest region in the world, as of June 27, 2017. The Straw Hat Pirates was founded on November 15, 2015. Arlum is currently a Powerbroker on the Regional Influence Ranking. Trivia * The national animal is the Lion. * It's highest cause of death is old age, at 79.8%. * It's Economy is dominated by the private industry, at 65.5%. * The Democratic Republic of Arlum is officially a "New York Times Democracy." * Arlum is a World Assembly member.